crash burn love life
by jesika.cullen
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks from her abusive boyfriend. But when she gets into a car accident and ends up in hospital, the beautiful son of a doctor is there by her side. Waiting… -ALL HUMAN-
1. just let it go

**i dont own any thing twilight. not even edward :(. its all meyer's.**

BPOV

I sat silently in the noisy carriage by myself. The train glided across the creaky bridge as if it was flying. I held my suitcase in my hands, just in case some random tried to take it. I knew I was being too cautious.

But what could I do after what I had been through. After what I was now running away from. I began to feel beads of sweat sliding down my forehead. I knew I shouldn't think about it, but it was so, so fresh.

_- "BELLA YOU STUPID HOE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS SECOND OR I SWEAR I WILL BLOW YOUR FUCKEN HEAD OFF!! "Jacob said shouting from the other side of the door._

_I knew this was the only way out of this hell hole. My only ladder to freedom. If I let it pass me now, who knows is I would live till tomorrow.I had locked the door to buy me sometime, but by his rage, I knew it wouldn't last for another few minutes. I quickly grabbed the first pieces of clothing I could spot. I quickly tried stuffing them into my small suitcase._

_"OPEN THE FUCKEN DOOR THIS SECOND OR I WILL KICK IT DOWN AND SMASH YOUR FUGLY LITTLE FACE!"_

_I jumped in fear by all the shouting. I knew it was a matter of time before mine was up. I violently began banging and kicking at the door. Oh shit._

"_Jacob, please don't do this now. Please. I'll come out if you stop shouting and kicking the door. Just please calm down." I tried pleading with him. Then there was silence. I listened for a moment thinking he had obeyed my request. But I was wrong._

_Even louder than before, he dangerously began bashing at the door. It sounded like he was now using a chair to break down the wall between me and him. I quickly used my brain, and tried to move my wardrobe over to the door which would hopefully help me gain a few seconds if it was possible. Thankfully Charlie had built my bedroom with a balcony. Though I never really liked it much, it was my only support._

_I took my bag and my laptop from be bed before I ran to the vines that led from my balcony to the safety of the floor. I quickly threw my bag on the ground and held the laptop in my jacket before I began to descend from the vine. Though I hadn't forgotten about Jacob thrashing at the door, I was soon reminded exactly how strong he was. _

_With out any warning at all, I heard the door fall down from the other side of the room. I froze still halfway down to safety, almost loosing my grip. Thankfully for my earlier actions, the wardrobe did buy me at least a few moments to bring me to the safety of my car._

_Although I was now in my car, I could still hear Jacob trying to knock down the barrier. This made me shiver. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand being here in this horrible place with this horrible, reckless, idiotic boy. I had to leave it all behind now. _

_I finally knew that all his words of kindness were just faces to cover up the true monster that lurked inside.__Though I had seen that monster many times, it was now unleashing its true powers. I turned the key as quickly as possible with my trembling hands. I managed to get it going on the 4__th__ time. I quickly backed out of the drive way and sped down the road at full speed. I looked straight at the road with tears swelling in my eyes. –_

I came back out of my memory. But I had tears in my eyes by now. It wasn't now because I was sorry for leaving him, but because I was shocked about all the times the monster had come at me, had hurt me, physically and emotionally. I looked out my window and into the beautiful view to take my mind of it. It was a full moon now, shinning brightly onto anything it could find. Its fullness and beauty was strange but familiar. Though I didn't really know how it made sense, it was as if I had been through this moment before.

Then the lights all went off in the carriages. I guess this was to allow the passengers to sleep. I thought about it for a moment and decided that a nap was not such a bad idea. Letting my mind go for a bit might relax the situations as well. Cautiously, I lay my suitcase next to me and looked back at the moon shinning brightly.

Within a matter of minutes I was slowly dazing off into a hazy world. I began to hear a smooth melody in the back ground before I fell asleep. Knowing that it had all the wrong words to it, I soon fell asleep in the moonlight.

…_. and you'll sing "Vita bella"_

* * *

_**This is my first fanfic. Pretty please with sugar on top review:D:**_

_**I made chapter short to see if i should continue on with my story, but if i get good reviews**_

_** ill make the rest of the chapters wayy longer :D:D**_


	2. brilliant green eyes

**i dont own any thing twilight. not even Edward :(. It's all Meyer's.**

BPOV

I could feel that the moon had gone down and that the sun had gone up. But opening my eyes was harder than I thought. I tried to turn to my side but there was a glass barricade stopping me from doing so. Huh? Why is there a wall of glass in my bed? With all my strength, I managed opened one eye to see what was going on. A window? Right, I was in the train. This would be my home for the next few hours or so.

I lay in the bed, daydreaming until i heard foot steps outside my carriage. It was the usual, the maid or the passengers. Or the stranger who iv seen walking past my room in the night. I hadn't really had a glimpse to see his face. Though, I remember the black t-shirt and khaki pants he wore. He looked like a freaken supermodel. But who was I to judge a book by its cover.

I got up into a sitting position and looked around my carriage with droopy eyes. Thankfully no one decided to invite there self into my little space of privacy. My carriage was actually quite nice. It had a small single bed on one side with stunning bed sheets. On the other side, I had a small desk with a lamp and chair. It was small, but it was enough to let me think. But the previous night still hadn't kicked in yet. I wasn't really too worried about it, because my troubles were still left in Manhattan.

For the rest of the day, I spent my time making my own fun with what I had. The few books that I was able to pack before my sudden exit were just the plain old sloppy love novels. These weren't really going to help with the situation. I look down at my Guess watch. 5:30. I realized that I hadn't eaten for over a day. So I decided that taking a walk down to the food area wouldn't be such a bad idea. I pulled my self up from the satin sheets of the bed and pulled open the door which led out to the hall, I guess. I looked at both sides incise some old granny in a wheelchair came speeding past. Nope, no speeding granny. I quickly closed my carriage door and headed off to the large oak doors ahead.

When I opened the doors, I gust of warm air rushed at me. I could also smell the delicious aroma of food that it brought with it. That must have made me feel hungrier then I actually was, because my stomach made a loud protesting noise that made me blush in embarrassment. I began walking to the bar, examining the objects around me. At the far end of the room, I young mother was catering for her two children. Really, I though that they should have been disciplined a bit more, by the tantrum they were throwing.

At the other end of the room were an old couple, id say in their 80's. They were holding hands and giggling like 16 year olds. It amazed me how love could be so strong after so many years. I continued down to the bar were I found 3 seats empty. I took my place and waited to be ordered.

"Hello there miss. What would you like to order tonight?" The bartender asked in a monotone. I guess he wasn't really enjoying his job.

"Um, do you have any coffee?"

"Yes. We have cappuccino, long black, short black and café lattés." He replied.

"Ill have the café latte then." I tried to sound as cheery as possible to not make it to obvious that I wasn't the happiest person on the train.

"No problems. So are you travelling alone or with your special someone?" he asked me while he poured the coffee beans into the grinder.

"Uh, no. Im travelling solo this time. My boyfriend uh, decided to; uh stay in Manhattan this time." I lied. Hopefully he wouldn't get to suspicious.

"Hmm, yeah. I suppose you have to go solo once in a while. But you're going to have to come back at some point." He laughed.

Well, it would be different for me. There won't be any going back for me. Well not for _Jacob_ that is. Not after id had it up to my head with him. I needed to turn over a new leaf. I needed to start from the beginning. But luckily for me, Mr. Bartender didn't notice my pauses.

"Okay. Here you are. You're Café Latte, 3 sugars. So were you heading off to anyway?" he asked with curiosity.

"To be honest, iv got no idea. I thought it would be better if I tried some new, random destination. Who knows, it might bring me some luck." I answered back with a smile. That wasn't a lie. I had gotten onto this train without a clue were I was going. I would eventually stop somewhere were I could start over. With out any distractions.

"Ha Ha, well I hope that I get lucky soon. I need some customer to serve here. This place is like I ghost town." He chuckled. But I could see the disappointment in his face.

"Well ill let you get back to your Latte before it gets cold." He laughed.

I began sipping my coffee; it had a nice rich taste to it. Hard to believe no one wanted to drink it. I looked around the room again, trying to find what happened to the young mother and the couple. They were still there, but now somewhat more intense in there previous actions.

The children were now, what looked like beyond control. The couple giggling like mad. This made me wonder. If I was faced with a fork in the road, i could either choose to take the path like the single mother had. Being left alone with only her children to support her. Or, I could take the other road like the couples did. Find my true love and want nothing else but them for ever.

I went on drinking my coffee for another few minutes or so. I felt someone sit two chairs away from me. I didnt really take much notice of it. Maybe just some other loving couple or sing parent. But I knew I was dead set wrong when I hear the soft, velvety voice speak.

"Hi. Could I have a coke with ice?" the velvet voice asked.

I was kind afraid to turn around in case my hopes were disappointed and the soft voice belonged to some kind of bikie or older man.

"Er, we don't have any more ice left. Would it be okay without any ice sir?"

"Yes, its okay. I don't really care" the voice chuckled.

I thought it would be best to look now then later. Through the wall of hair that was covering me, I was able to take peek at him, hopefully not noticing me.

I stopped breathing. My heart must have stopped as well. If not, then going about a million miles per hour. I was totally speechless, not that I would have spoken to him anyway.

Words just didn't have a right describing him. But is they had to it would probably not cover half the beauty that I was gazing at.

His bronze soft hair was slightly messy, but without a single flaw. His smooth lips with out an error. His skin, glowing, blemish free. And lastly, his eyes. Oh his eyes. I would have melted if I could have looked into those brilliant green eyes any longer.

I suddenly noticed that he was looking at me through the corner of his eyes. I felt the blood rush to my face as I blushed to a bright pink. I promptly turned my head to the other direction, hoping that he wouldn't notice. I heard him let out a small laugh as he drank his coke. Man, I felt like such an idiot. Im guessing that I stared at him with a stupid look as well. That's probably why he laughed.

I turned my head in his direction to make sure he wasn't looking this time. Wrong again. But this time, he smiled, a sort of crooked smile. I went into zombie mode and froze up. I accidentally dropped the spoon I was holding as a result from the beauty I stared at. This made him laugh a little louder than before. Crap. Id just embarrassed myself in front of this real life statue of David. I must have just died.

I needed to get out of here before I made anymore slip-up's and got my self killed from humiliation. I pushed the white cup over to the bartender and thanked him for the coffee. I calmly walked to the door to not make it _too _obvious of my shame.

I silently walked back down to my room. I stoped and struggled to push opened the window in front of my room. I rested my arms on the window ledge and observed the view. It was dark now. No pale moonlight to brighten the surroundings. Im guessing it must be a new moon tonight.

I shivered at the coldness that was now beginning to numb me. I realized that I was still wearing my singlet and short shorts. I managed to push the window shut tight. Hopefully I wouldn't not wake up any of the sleeping passengers. I returned back to my gazing. The beautiful stranger still on my mind.

His dazzling smile. His bronze messy hair. His black t-shirt and khaki's. He was just like an A-. Wait. Black t-shirt and khaki's? No, it couldn't be. Im pretty sure he wasn't the only passenger on board with the exact same outfit. I wasn't the one to excuse people.

I could hear faint steps walking down the hall. Out of politeness, I pushed up against the window to let them pass. Though I wasn't paying much attention to them, it was strange to hear the steps abruptly stop behind me. I decided to let it go and slowly looked back up to my reflection in the window.

My heart stopped as it had earlier. Behind me, I could make out a soft pair of brilliant green eyes. There radiance were staring back into my dull brown eyes. I closed my eyes. This was surly a dream, and when I open them again, the eyes would surly be gone. Without a moment's hesitation, I opened them. No eyes. No beauty staring back at me. Nothing there. Except plain me. I stared back at my reflection, with awe that they would not return.

Then I heard a soundless creak coming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see what it was. A door was closing next to my room. Was that him? Was this the mysterious stranger I had heard near my room, so close? I was getting pretty tired; the exhaustion was the getting to the better of me.

It was harder to fall asleep then usual that night. I guess mainly because I knew this stranger was in the room next to me. I wanted to see his face again. His perfect details once more. But soon I was drifting back to the dazzy world again.

But not before my slumber was disturbed by a faint resonance coming from the wall next to me. I listened closer to make sure I wasn't hallucinating again.

_Knock knock_. Its was much clearer this time. I knew were this sound was coming from. I also knew who was making this sound. But should I knock back? And embarrass my self further if I misunderstood it? Taking a risk wouldn't be too bad. I quickly sat up on my knees and waited. Knock. I hesitated for a moment, and then I slowly knocked back. I promptly regretted it. What would his reactions be?

Knock, knock, knock, knock, was followed by a quiet laughter. I sighed in relief. I guess he found this as amusing as I did. For the rest of the night we continued on with our little knocking charades without a single word spoken. Eventually the haziness took me over completely.

I decided that tomorrow morning I should formally introduce my self. Maybe even find out this angles name. Hopefully he will still be there when I wake up. Of course he would be there. Would he?

**Okay .please review!**

**This chapter was mainly to introduce this **_**mysterious **_**stranger to the story.**

**Btw, the hall way scene was mainly inspired by the new Chanel no.5 add staring Audrey Tautou. See if something sounds a bit familiar. **

**And id like if you people could give me some ideas as to what I could add into the next chapter :)**


End file.
